


confession ; ken kaneki

by t_oru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_oru/pseuds/t_oru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaneki ken [ oneshot ]</p><p> </p><p>+++ also on quotev +++<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	confession ; ken kaneki

You cuddled up with your special person, Kaneki Ken. You really did love him. Through everyone’s eyes they would probably expect Kaneki to just a plain shy person who was extremely normal and also how he was amazing at serving coffee. But through your eyes, he was special. His kind innocence was a key turn on for you. Unlike the many other males out there roaming around looking for a person to have some horny endeavours, Kaneki was different. He wouldn’t do that ever. He was a person who would care for his lover and love them no matter what. The raven head held you close and gentle as if he was holding a child.  
   
You grinned as you felt the warmth of his body touching yours. Both of your eyes were caught onto the screen of the television as the two of you were captivated by the movie. The movie that the two of you were watching was a movie adaptation of a book that the two of you really enjoyed.  It was a great book and the two of you were really hoping that the movie didn’t ruin the amazing literature.  
   
You took a quick glance at Kaneki to see how he’s going with the movie. He seemed to be slightly nervous and uncomfortable. He wasn’t as relaxed as he should have been as he was slightly tensed up despite such a relaxed position. You opened your mouth but then suddenly close it. Your mind started to tangle up in thoughts.  
   
“(name)?” He asked with a concerned face. “(name), is everything okay?” You smiled “Oh, it’s nothing really.” “Oh, okay.” A small stutter came out of his lips. You shifted your position and sat up straight. You curled up your hand and asked “Kaneki?” He looked at you. “Is there something you need to tell me?” “Huh?” He titled his head slightly in confusion. “Where is that coming from?”  
   
You replied “It’s just that I feel like there’s something that you want to tell me.” A grin appeared on your face. “After all, we promised that we would always tell each other our secrets and trust each other right?” The grin started to fade. “Unless…” There was a pause and all you could hear was the movie playing. “There’s something you have to tell me.”  
   
He replied grimly “I’m,” his words slowed down “a ghoul.”  
   
It took a few minutes to take the thought in for such a kind hearted person be a monstrous cannibal. At first glance, it would seem impossible but he really was a ghoul. One of those inhumane creatures, he was one of them. You were sitting next to a monster. You weren’t really the person to comprehend this sort of stuff but the one thing you did know was that the simply plain and kind hearted Kaneki Ken was a ghoul.  
   
The silence between the two of you was a slow torture.  
   
Kaneki seemed to have built quite a lot of guilt holding this all in. He broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you.” He looked up at you with a disgusted frown plastered on his face. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while but it’s just that.” You interrupted, giving a determined face “Kaneki.”  You jumped onto Kaneki with open arms, wrapping your arms around him and smiling. “You know what, even if you are a ghoul I’ll still be by your side always and support you never what.” Kaneki smiled “Thank you, (name).”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this and slightly changed the ending 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT MADE: 18/4/18


End file.
